User blog:The Testcardiologist/Sky Texico and Central Atlansia
This channel list is based on the one used by Sky in Mexico, Central America and the Dominican Republic. Key changes from the real world include a reshufling of the categories. Code: *TEX = Texico *OTE = Otenga *SLZ = San Lorenzo *COS = Costenia *MON = Montania *BEL = Beltania *ARA = Arandia pre-100 *1 - Sky One *98 - Mosaico TV Abierta (COS) *99 - Mosaico Sky View National channels *100 - Mosaico TV Abierta (TEX) *101 - Ozteca Cinco (TEX) *102 - Ozteca 2 (TEX) *103 - La 3 (TEX) *104 - Cuatro (TEX) *107 - Las Estrellas (TEX) *109 - Canal 9 (TEX) *111 - Once TV (TEX) *113 - Foro TV *123 - Canal 23 (TEX) *130 - ODN 30 (TEX) *155 - KBS (OTE) *160 - Repretel 4 (COS) *162 - Repretel 6 (COS) *163 - Teletica (COS) *164 - Repretel 11 (COS) *165 - Multimedios Costenia (COS) *166 - Trece Costenia (COS) *168 - Difusión (SLZ) *169 - Canal 2 (MON) *170 - RTV (SLZ) *171 - RPC (MON) *172 - TVN (MON) *173 - TVMax (MON) *175 - SERTV (MON) *176 - Red Uno (MON) *177 - Tele 7 (MON) *178 - NexTV (MON) *181 - Canal 3 (BEL) *182 - Canal 5 (BEL) *183 - Canal 7 (BEL) *184 - ATB (BEL) *185 - BelTV (BEL) *186 - Canal 13 (BEL) *190 - Tele Arándia (ARA) *191 - CERTV (ARA) *192 - Televisiete (ARA) *193 - Global (ARA) *194 - Telemicro (ARA) *195 - Intervisión (ARA) *196 - Telesistema (ARA) *197 - CDN (ARA) Entertainment *200 - Mosaico Entretenimiento *201 - Fox *202 - Canal Sony *203 - Unicanal (TEX) *204 - Warner Channel *205 - E! *206 - Fox Action *207 - Universal Channel *208 - Syfy *209 - Fox Comedy *210 - Syfy *211 - ID *212 - TLC *213 - Starstel *214 - A&E *215 - AXN *216 - Lifetime *217 - Zee Mundo *218 - Calle 13 *219 - Glitz *220 - TNT *221 - Animax *222 - Showcase *223 - GRT Entertainment *224 - know what to put here *225 - know what to put here *226 - Comedy Central *227 - TruTV *228 - TBS *229 - HIN1 *230 - Telemundo Internacional *231 - TLNovelas *232 - Locomotion *233 - Astral Entertainment Network *234 - TVL Hisqáida *235 - TVL Drama *236 - Las Estrellas (SLZ/COS/MON/BEL/ARA) Kids *300 - Mosaico Infantil *303 - Discovery Kids *307 - Nick Jr. *311 - Disney XD *315 - Cartoon Network *317 - Tiin *318 - Tooncast *320 - Disney Channel *323 - Boomerang *324 - Baby TV *325 - Nick Jr. *326 - Bunkix Playground *327 - ZooMoo *329 - BabyFirst *331 - Disney Junior Sports *400 - Mosaico Sky Sports *401 - Sky Sports 1 *402 - Sky Sports 2 *406-407 - Liga Texicana de Béisbol *415 - Mosaico Fútbol *416-456 - event channels *457 - TUDN *458 - ESPN *459 - ESPN2 *4?? - NASN Movies Knowledge Music News International *750 - Mosaico Internacionales *751 - TVL Internacional *752 - Cadena 3 Internacional *753 - TV Galenia *754 - Canal Vascue *755 - TN Internacional *756 - RTA Internacional *757 - Sigma Internacional *758 - Mundo Rialmanés *759 - TVFMonde *760 - Rait Itania *761 - HHK World Premium *762 - XCTV-4 *763 - Arirang Adults Audio and radio HD *1101 - Ozteca Cinco HD (TEX) *1102 - Las Estrellas HD (TEX) *1109 - Canal 9 HD (TEX) *1162 - Repretel 6 HD (COS) *1163 - Teletica HD (COS) *1164 - Repretel 11 HD (COS) *1169 - Canal 2 HD (MON) *1171 - RPC HD (MON) (under construction) Category:Blog posts